Big Brother
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: He's always longed for one, so he got one against his will
1. Chapter 1

---

I don't own anything

---

"You want a big brother?"

The hands that were mending the mittens stopped almost instantly. He felt himself beginning to tremble as the warm sense of fixing something left him. The shadow that loomed next to him grew bigger ad bigger, until finally the owner was sitting next to him.

"Toris told me that you were becoming lonely, and when you saw me with Ukraine and Belarus, you wished for a brother." He said, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. "Would you like a brother?" Ivan asked.

Poor Latvia was terrified. He had no idea what the Russian man was thinking, which meant that anything he said would end painfully. And despite the fact that his intentions were meant well in some cases, the outcomes of his doings were usually bad.

"Latvia, I'm waiting~"

"U-Uh... um"

He didn't know what was wise to say.

"Yes?"

But that answer seemed to work well on many occasions.

"You'd like a brother?" The Russian asked again, confirming the Latvian's answer.

"Y,Yes."

Ivan scooted closer to him, invading his space more than necessary. Why did he have to face the burly Russian in his own room? He would never know, and this question was emphasized when Ivan leaned in and nuzzled the boy's forehead. An arm crept behind him and landed itself on his shoulder, ensuring Latvia's inability to escape. The lips that were lingering on his forehead began loitering around on his temple, before drifting down to his left cheek.

"That's a very good boy." He said. Latvia kept his lips sewn together, making sure that he didn't cross the other.

"I'll be your brother," Ivan said, "After all, you're going to become one with me, right?"

Latvia's quaking worsened, and he knew that if he answered that question, the consequences would be dire.

"You'll love me as your brother. Everyone will believe it too."

His tone was cooing, but Latvia was smarter than to believe it; it could change anytime, and it could be spoken in even when he was killing someone.

"You've got eyes like mine." He whispered, cupping Raivis's face and bringing it up to see in the light. "I could never understand why though. Natalia and Yekaterina have different colours, but you and I have similar ones. It must mean something." He finished with a child-like smile. "So let's _make_ it mean something."

Latvia never imagined those lips to be soft and caressing. He imagined them to be of venom, but the only bitter taste that he sensed was that of Vodka.

A soft pop sounded as the Russian let go of the boy's lips. He had both shoulders in grasp, and managed to turn his upper body towards himself.

"From today, I'll be your brother, and I'll love you for forever and ever."

---

A/n: Forgive me for the OOC-ness of Russia, but I wanted to write a fluff. But tell me: would a sequel [M-rated] fit this?

Thank you for taking the time to read this. (^w^)//

---


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

* * *

"I-Ivan sir?"

The said man gave a sad frown.

"If you say it like that, it won't make us sound like brothers~. Just call me Ivan, or Big Brother!" He said with a bright smile. Raivis turned red at the cheeks and ears. Ever since last week, the Russian was acting more cheery and caring towards him, though he wasn't sure if he could say the same for the other two.

"Anyway, there's something I've been wanting to do with you, so after dinner, take a bath, and come to my room within an hour."

Dinner was usually around Eight, which meant he should probably get there at Nine. A soft smile lighted Latvia's already gentle expression.

"O-Okay Big Brother."

* * *

"Raivis? You look distracted, is the soup not good?" Liet asked, trying to catch the younger Blatic's eyes. The said boy snapped out of the slight daydream he was in.

"W-What? No! The soup's great!"

"Really? You were making a difficult face... Is there something on your mind?"

The other merely shook his head and dipped his spoon into the liquid meal. It was already 8:32, which only gave him 28 minutes to finish his food and get cleaned before reporting to his 'Brother's' room. Quickly, he downed his soup and put the dirtied dish into the sink.

"You seem to be in a haste, anything wrong?" Eduard inquired. Raivis shook his head.

"I-I'll be in the bath."

"Alright then. Dry yourself completely, okay? I don't want you catching a cold." Toris said. The other gave a nod before walking out of the kitchen and up the second landing. Walking into the bathroom, he quickly started the water and stripped himself. If he didn't hurry, Ivan migth get mad, and that was the last thing that anyone wanted.

* * *

Ivan heard the water running, and a smile graced his lips. Folding the paper that he was reading, he stood up and went over to the closet, pulling out a small rectangualr box.

"I'm so glad I'm friends with Francis. He's so generous, it makes me tear a little." He said, chuckling at the end of his sentence.

* * *

He took a towel form the rack and wiped the water away. Gathering his clothes he carelessly threw them into the hamper before making his way into his room and closing the door behind him. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only 8:39, which was good since it gave him a little more time. Opening the drawer, he took out a loose shirt (which used to be Eduard's, but it didn't fit him anymore so Raivis used it as a night shirt) and put it on along with a pair of boxers and pants. Hanging the used towel on a chair to dry, he made sure that he was decent before making way to the Russian's room.

Stepping out of his room, he cautiously walked down the corridor. Bringing himself to Russia's door. Giving a swallow, he brought his hand up and gave a knock. He was a bit early, so that would surely make the other pleased. Almost instantly the door swung open and he was pulled inside. The hand that gripped his wrist swung him to the bed, landing him on the side of the bed. Arms caged him in from both sides, causing slight panic to rise inside of the Latvian. Did he do something wrong?

"Raivis, you're seven minutes early, you must love me very much, da?" Ivan said, his tone unusually... dark. But even so, the eyes that looked down at him made the boy turn red entirely, and the older male chuckled. Leaning in, he pushed the younger one down so that both shoulders were against the bed. He dangled his own face by the side of Raivis's face.

"Since you came by so early, I should be more than gentle tonight." He said, the dark tone purring. The panic was now combined with confusion.

"Wait, B-Brother, what do you-"

He was cut off when Ivan sealed off his lips with a chaste kiss. Gloved hands clasped both sides of his head, running his fingers against his scalp in a soothing way. Ivan swiped his tongue against the bottom lip and gave it a gentle nip before pulling away, opening his eyes to see a flustered Latvian.

"Did that feel good?" He asked in a sing song voice, he got a weak nod in return. Raivis closed his open mouth and swallowed. What was that just now? He didn't have the time to think when his mouth was taken by his Russian brother again. The warmth began to course through his veins violently as it continued, and he couldn't help but hold onto the other and beg for more when it ended.

"Fufu~, Raivis is so cute. It makes me want to do so many things..."

Hands pulled the shirt off and roamed about his skin as fingers played with the soft nipples. Earning soft cries and making the man do more.

"You're body's so soft too, like a bunny."

Hips ground down, and the boy underneath gave a shudder as he arched, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

"I wonder if you'll repsond like a bunny when I take you." He mused.

A hand pulled his last bit of clothing off (which happened to be his underwear) and grasped the weeping member, rubbing the slit with his thumb.

"A-Ah! B, rother...no-ngh! Please... ah, ah~..."

"Please more?"

"Ah.... brother... more...."

A chuckle came after the plea. "You really are like a bunny."

* * *

I know, it's short, but I'll just leave the rest to your imagination.


End file.
